


can i be close to you?

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s04e02 Pregnancy Test, Episode: s04e12 Singles Week, Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, Episode: s05e13 The Hike, Episode: s05e14 Life is a Cabaret, Episode: s06e02 The Incident, Fluff, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Sometimes it's nice being the little spoon.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 206





	can i be close to you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons/gifts).



> I've been in a funk, both general and writing-wise for like the past two weeks. I've barely written anything for my Reel prompt and this seemed like a nice small project to get back into writing. That and because it's been over a month since I've touched another person so if I can't do it then my god are David and Patrick.
> 
> The inspiration for this actually comes from a discussion I was having a couple months back and Mariah came up with a list of times when Patrick and David would be the little spoon. I thought that would make a nice fic, so surprise Mariah!
> 
> title of the fic comes from bloom by the paper kites.

Patrick watched as David came out of the bathroom. He was only in his underwear, having not brought pajamas with him. His hair was no longer carefully done and he could see the few hickeys he had given David, a somewhat retaliation for the one he had at his collarbone. Just looking at David he was so much softer than Patrick had ever seen him. He didn't know if it was simply because there was a sort of vulnerability to it or because David's face broke out into a small smile when he saw Patrick. 

"How are you feeling?," David said softly. 

"Pretty good since we finally got to connect," Patrick replied, a teasing grin on his face. 

David walked across the room, moving onto the bed to straddle Patrick's lap before giving him a kiss. 

When they pulled back Patrick asked the question that had been on his mind since David was in the bathroom, "How do you want to sleep? Is there a certain side you sleep on?"

David started absentmindedly tracing patterns on Patrick's knee. "I, uh, usually don't spend the night with someone so I really don't know."

"Okay, well I can take the left side for now and if you don't like it we'll know for next time and trade spots."

Patrick moved over so he was on the left side and pulled the duvet back so David could get under it. Once they were underneath the covers he turned off the lamp, taking what little light they had. Now, with the darkness obscuring David's face Patrick asked the question he wasn't sure he'd even ask. 

"Do you want to cuddle?"

Patrick didn't know David's opinion on cuddling and he was worried that it might be too intimate, too  _ real _ to David in some way. From the little David had already told him about his previous partners he didn't think they were fans of that kind of contact. He just wanted to feel  _ close _ to David. He already did in some ways, but he wanted to give David the gentle intimacy and trust that came with being in someone's arms. 

"Oh," Patrick heard David say softly, before arms wrapped around him. 

_ Oh _ , Patrick thought to himself. He assumed that when he asked he would be doing the cuddling, but here he was being the little spoon. 

He'd never really been the little spoon before. He and Rachel had tried it once, but they both agreed it didn't work for them so Patrick had always been the big spoon. 

He liked it though, having David's arms around him, his chest pressed up against his back. It felt like a warm weight around him and it highlighted the height difference between them. He felt David's arms tighten their hold and Patrick relaxed into the touch as he fell asleep. 

\---

Patrick moved so he was on his side facing David. Today his emotions had been everywhere, leaving him feeling drained. 

He stroked David's shoulder, "Thank you for today. Not just for the surprise party or inviting my parents, but also for helping me come out to them."

"You did that all by yourself. I was just there for support."

"You always support me. That's one of the things I love about you."

"Oh, one of them? Would you care to enlighten me on what some of the others are?," David teased. 

"Mmm, maybe another time. Or I could just dole them out one at a time whenever I feel like it."

David moved to wrap Patrick up in his arms, "You're a troll sometimes."

Patrick smiled, "I know, and you love it."

"Don't know how that happened," David replied as he manhandled Patrick until they were spooning. 

That was something Patrick hadn't prepared for when they cuddled. Whenever David was the big spoon he liked to move around until he found a position that worked for them. He would move Patrick's limbs until he deemed it correct, not bothering to ask Patrick to help. It was nice in a way, Patrick didn't have to think about anything but the points where his body was touching David's. 

Once David was satisfied, he squeezed Patrick in the best approximation of a hug. "I'm proud of you," he whispered into Patrick's ear. 

Patrick's stomach swooped at the statement. As he laid there in David's arms he knew that he had made the right decision when he decided he wanted to marry him. Now, he just had to find a way to propose to him. 

\---

"I hope you aren't disappointed by your mom upsetting your speech," Patrick said as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. 

"Part of me is, but the other part of me shouldn't be surprised. It isn't the first time a family member has pulled the focus onto themself."

Patrick looked over at David. He was lying in bed with a book open but was staring at Patrick. 

"Maybe we can have a dinner sometime, just a small thing with your family, invite Stevie and then we can celebrate properly."

Patrick watched as a small smile formed on David's face as he shut the book, placing it on the nightstand before lifting up the duvet allowing for Patrick to get underneath. 

"That sounds nice," David moved so that Patrick was cuddled up against him, his arms wrapped around him with one of his hands rubbing up and down Patrick's thigh and sighed. "I should probably check on my mom sometime tomorrow."

"Okay, just remember she has your dad and Alexis to help her too."

"I know," David started rubbing a little harder into Patrick's thigh almost like a massage, "but sometimes I just need to see to know she's fine. Does that make sense?"

"Mmm, yeah. Not trying to derail the conversation, but why are you kneading into my thigh?"

As soon as he said it Patrick felt David's hand stop and simply rest on his thigh. 

"I know I did this a few times when you first started on choreography and it was opening night tonight so I thought you might be a little sore."

Patrick turned his head to try and give David a kiss but he was only successful at kissing his chin. 

"First carrying me up on a hike and now a massage? I truly have a caring fiancé."

"Remember that for when we start wedding planning."

"There's no way I would forget. I have reliable sources that say you're a nice person."

David laughed, "I don't think you can count yourself as a source. I'd like to think by now I was at least a somewhat good person."

"Oh, you're at least very good to me," Patrick said, punctuating the statement by rutting up on David and moving David's hand so it was closer to his dick. 

David playfully tugged at his earlobe, "I know I am."

\---

David hadn't originally planned to spend the night at Patrick's, but after they had closed the Apothecary for the day Patrick had asked if he'd want to. Still feeling the strong, overwhelming feeling of love after he'd said I love you to Patrick, he agreed. They stopped at the motel for David to pack an overnight bag before heading to Ray’s.

Ray had been excited for David to come over, spending most of dinner and part of the evening talking to them about his time with the Singles Week activities. 

"Well, there's one more event this evening and I really should go. Have a wonderful night you two." 

Ray got up from the couch and David listened to the sound of him putting on his shoes before hearing the door shut and the lock turn. Before he could turn to face Patrick, his back was hitting the couch cushion and Patrick was above him grinning.

“I love you,” he said before capturing David’s lips into a kiss.

David reached up and cradled the back of Patrick’s head, applying slight pressure so Patrick can’t pull back. They slowly made out, hands trailing all along the other’s body until Patrick started grinding down on David’s thigh and David responded with tiny upward thrusts.

“We should move this to your bedroom,” David said, pushing himself upright, causing Patrick to almost topple off the couch.

“Mmm, sounds good.” Patrick kissed David again, slipping in a little tongue until he pulled back with a grin on his face, “Race you,” he said before jumping off the couch and running towards the stairs.

David paused for a moment before chasing after him and managing to catch him in the doorway of his bedroom, pinning Patrick there for a few more kisses before they got to the bed. Clothes were quickly removed, with David’s being set on a chair. Hands explored and bodies moved as they reached climax. 

After they finished they cleaned up and changed into pajamas. David watched as Patrick puttered around the room before finally turning off the light and crawling into bed. He wrapped his arms around David, going as far as throwing one leg over David’s, hooking them together. 

Patrick started pressing little kisses to the back of David’s neck and along his shoulders, murmuring something David couldn’t quite catch. It wasn’t until he was moving up his neck that David got the faint whispers of  _ I love you _ . It was something David was still getting used to. It was one thing to know that Patrick probably loved him, it was another for it to be said out loud. 

David moved to be pressed closer to Patrick, “I love you too.”

\---

David glanced down at his left hand. Seeing the golden rings there still sent a thrill through him. Today had turned out differently than he expected, and right now lying in Patrick's bed he was content. 

"Sorry you had a bit more of a workout then I planned," Patrick said, giving David a quick kiss as he got into bed. 

"Mmm, I wouldn't do it for just anyone," David ran his hand up one of Patrick's legs, "How's your foot? Do you think it'll be fine for tomorrow?"

"It should be. I promise I'll be careful, and if the pain gets worse I'll have Ted look at it."

"You remember he works with animals right?" David teased. 

"Stevie told me that you saw him once so it seems like he'll take people to me."

"That was one time and I was having a panic attack."

"And he took good care of you so clearly I would be in capable hands." 

Patrick rolled over so he was pressed right up against David, his knees tucked up into David's. He moved one of his hands to hold David's left one, threading their fingers together. 

"I love you, fiancé," Patrick whispered into his ear. 

David leaned into the touch, loving the way Patrick said fiancé with such love and pride, "Love you too fiancé."

\---

After proclaiming it was bedtime Patrick gave David a kiss on the forehead and a light squeeze on his bicep before turning off the lamp. 

David wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep tonight, and if so how. 

He carefully scooted himself away from Patrick, not far away enough for Patrick to think he's giving him the cold shoulder, but not close enough that they were plastered together. 

He pulled the duvet until it reached his chin and closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep. 

He was almost asleep when he heard a crinkling sound and then a tentative arm around his waist. 

"What are you doing?," he whispered. 

"Spooning you." Patrick's words muffled by the mouthguard. 

"Why would you do that?"

He felt the bed slightly dip and Patrick must have removed the mouthguard because his next words came out clearer. "It just felt like you might need it."

David huffed, "It doesn't matter if I need it."

"I kind of think it does. I know today wasn't the best and I know you feel better when I'm spooning you."

Patrick gently moved his hand across David's torso. 

"But what if it happens again?" A little part of David hated asking, but the other part of him didn't want to accept Patrick's offer until he was sure it was alright. 

"If it happens again we'll deal with it together. I'm not scared away by an accident, you don't have to worry. So, do you want to spoon? It's alright if you say no. I just want you to be comfortable."

"Um, yes I want to spoon."

"Okay," Patrick replied and then he gave the back of David's head a kiss. 

The bed dipped again and there were more crinkling sounds until David finally felt Patrick's body pressed along David's back. It would have been nice but the plastic of the anti-snore device was pressing into his head. Before he could ask Patrick to readjust he was already moving down until his head moved to the crook of David's neck. 

Patrick hadn't spooned him like this before. While it was a little odd having him farther down, David liked how Patrick used that to wrap his arms more fully around David's torso. 

Closing his eyes he allowed for the sound of Patrick's quiet breathing to pull him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk about Schitt's Creek come visit my tumblr, [hullomoon](http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
